White Magical Hat Baron's Tale
by Akkadia
Summary: After reading White Magical Hat I often wondered what was Baron's P.O.V in this so I wrote it out. Please read and review and check out White Magical Hat if you haven't already


A/N: Ok after reading White Magical Hat (please read it it's really good). I wonder what would Baron's point of view be like and this was it.

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the inspired idea for this story. A large amount of 'vocal' words were written by Chaos Valkyrie. CV I hope you like this story! If not and you take offense in anyway, please let me know and I will remove it!

Baron Humert von Giggenken stepped outside of his bureau and allowed a small smile to grace his features as he looked around. The sun was shining, the air was crisp with a gentle breeze and Toto and Muta weren't around to annoy him with their senseless bickering. Yes the day couldn't have been better. So why did he get the feeling something was about to happen? His knowledge was confirmed when he saw Muta running towards him at record speed.

"Bad news Baron." Muta gasped when he reached the cat figurine. Never before had the large white cat run that fast. But desperate times called for desperate measures. He panted trying to catch his breath from running straight from the crossroads without even pausing to wait for a car when he crossed the street.

Baron turned around and headed into the bureau, "Muta come inside and collect yourself. Then explain to me what happened." He went into the kitchen and poured his feline friend a glass of water before removing his coat and hanging it on the provided rack followed by his cane.

Muta obeyed and followed Baron into the bureau after waking Toto. As much as the two of them disagreed he knew the crow would want to hear the news about their human companion.

Toto woke from his slumber and stretched out his wings in hopes to get the kinks out and flew into the bureau, "Baron what's going on? Usually it's you waking me up, not that over grown ball of fur."

For once Muta gave no insult in return. He drained the glass of water provided before collapsing on one of the many armchairs to take a moment to catch his breath. By this time Baron had made himself a pot of his 'famous' tea and was quietly enjoying a cup.

Baron placed his cup down on the table and turned his attention to the large white cat, "Now Muta, what is this bad news you are so frantic about?"

"Well I was taking my nap at the crossroads when I saw Haru sitting a few tables away from me. I thought nothing of it since I had only seen here a few days before and she likes to go there often to read. But when I saw another human girl Hiromi I think is what Haru called her walk up to her Haru collapsed in her arms crying."

Baron was reaching for his tea cup but stopped in mid-gesture. Haru, crying? He had never witnessed the sight of the young woman's tears and hope he never would. But hearing his young female human companion had shed tears was torture in itself, "Muta did you manage to find out why Haru was crying?"

"Well, if you remember Haru starting seeing a young man from her school Machida or something like that. I guess tonight is a big event for the humans and this guy refused her." Muta explained, "Haru's friend convinced her to still go if only to make the other human jealous."

Toto's eyes widened, 'Wow, Muta I've never heard you speak like that before."

Muta's eyes rolled, "I guess Baron's way of speech and actions are starting to rub off on me." He turned to see Baron standing up his hand clenched in a fist, "Baron?"

"Toto I need you to take me to the Cat Kingdom immediately." Baron instructed.

Toto glided down from the balcony, "Sure Baron, but why what are you going to do?"

Baron was slipping into his coat and placing his top hat his head, "I promised Haru that if she ever need help from us she would just have to come back. But now she needs help but she can't come to us. So now I will go to her."

Muta's eyes widened, "Baron what are you thinking?"

Baron climbed on his winged friend's back and turned to face Muta, "Just trust me."

***

Toto spread his wings and began soaring into the sky, "Baron, are you sure about this?"

Baron grasped the vial in his hand given to him by Lune the Cat King himself. After explaining the situation to the Cat king and Queen Baron was given a vial that had the power to transform him. Of course it had never been used before so no one could tell exactly what the outcome would be. But Baron was willing to take that chance, "I must do this Toto."

Toto only shook his head as he soared down towards Haru's school, "Midnight right?"

"Yes, Midnight." Baron climbed off Toto's back and opened the vial, "Toto stand, back." The cat figurine drained the vial and began coughing.

"Baron, are you all right?" Toto asked concerned. He didn't receive an answer as his feline friend was engulfed in a faint light.

Baron opened his eyes and looked around, "Toto? Toto where are you?"

"Down here!"

Baron looked down to see Toto on the ground, "Toto, what are you doing down there?"

Toto's eyes widened in shock, "Baron you're you're..."

Baron pulled out a small mirror. The same one Haru had dropped back in the bureau (not really but please use your imagination). He had been meaning to find a way to return it to her but never found a chance. Baron looked at his reflection and nearly dropped the mirror at the sight he saw.

Toto took flight and nipped Baron's gloved hand with his beak, "Baron, you don't have much time. Go to Haru. Oh wait a moment." Toto flew off and return moments later with a single yellow rose in his beak, "I think you're going to need this."

Baron nodded as he pocketed the mirror and expected the rose before making his way towards the school building. After pushing his way through a bunch of students loitering the front steps, the man entered the main dancing hall. The music was loud and lively and many of the guests were dancing on the floor. As he made his way towards the sitting area a sweet melody filled the room and many couples took advantage to be close. In the dim light cast by the DJ Baron noticed a young woman leaning against the wall. Her face was resting in her hands but Baron knew it was Haru.

Baron took a moment to observe the beauty before him. Haru was dressed in a pale green gown that brushed her ankles and a simple but elegant top. He stepped forward and held out the rose, "Excuse me but may I have this dance?

"Um okay." Haru accepted the rose and pinned it to her dress before taking Baron's glove hand, "I have to warn you though. I'm a _lousy_ dancer."

Baron held back a chuckle, "Trust me I'm sure you'll do wonderfully." He led her own the dance floor and soon the two of them were lost in their own world Or at least he was. Haru had grown into such a beautiful young woman. It would have been a shame if she had spent this entire event as a wallflower.

As the continued to dance Baron noticed many of the other couples had drifted off. Almost as if they knew he and Haru needed the entire dance floor. The music played on and Baron just enjoyed himself. But all good things must come to an end and Baron was brought back to reality by the sound of clapping and upbeat music. Being the proper gentleman that he was Baron gave Haru a small bow. A chill ran down his spine and he pulled his pocket watch out. It was already 11:50. How could it become so late so quickly?

Baron released himself from Haru with the help of another young woman and pushed his way to the glass doors were he hoped to make a safe and unnoticed exit. He reached the bottom step but stopped.

"Wait!"

Baron winced, "I cannot stay, Haru. It's almost midnight... I must depart."

"Before the magic runs out? Who are you, Cinder-fella?" Haru asked with a hint of smile in her tone.

Baron choked back a sigh. Why was she making this so hard? He turned around and looked up into Haru's gentle brown eyes.

Haru walked down the remaining steps, Please, just tell me who you are."

"I am exactly who I appear to be." Baron answered. If that didn't tell her than nothing would.

Haru's eyes widened, "Please, just give me your name."

Baron took Haru's hand into his own not once breaking eye contact, "Haru I..." He couldn't tell her. He had promised Lune and Yuki not to reveal his true identity. He gently kissed her hand and turned to leave once more but was stopped when he still felt Haru's hand still grasped within his own.

"Please."

Baron couldn't take it any longer. He had to do this now, otherwise he would never get a chance. Leaning forward he placed his lip on hers in a quick and gentle kiss. When he pulled away he couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry, Haru. I'm... truly sorry." He slowly let go of her hand and made his way back to the bushes behind the school.

Toto at the sound of leaves ruffling took flight. He used his wing to shield his eyes when a faint white light filled the night sky, "Baron? Baron are you all right?"

Baron took a look at himself and smiled, "I'm here Toto and I am perfectly well. Come let us return to the Bureau. I'm sure Muta is wondering why we haven't returned."

Toto nodded as he landed to allow Baron to climb onto his bag. That's when he noticed something was missing, "Um Baron where is your hat?"

A/N: Well there you go. Considering this is a one shot I wont' ask for any reviews, but they will be greatly appreciated. Keep in mind this was my first Cat Returns story. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
